My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls (BrittalCroftFan version)
My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls is a parody of the 2013 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Plot In Equestria, the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle (Sonic the Hedgehog) and a chubby honey loving-bear Pooh (Roger Rabbit) visits the Crystal Empire with her Ponyville friends for a royal summit with princesses Celestia (Blaze), Luna (Breezie), and Cadance (Vanilla). That night, Twilight's crown and Element of Magic is stolen by the unicorn Sunset Shimmer (Amy Rose), a former student of Celestia. After a chase through the castle, Sunset drops the crown through a magic mirror and follows after it. The princesses inform the ponies that the mirror leads to a different world, and they task Twilight with retrieving her crown on the other side before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike (Tails) anxiously jumps in after her as she enters the mirror. In the other world, Twilight, Pooh and Spike are transformed into a teenage human girl, stuffed bear and dog, respectively. While struggling to adjust to her new body, Twilight investigates the nearby Canterlot High School where she encounters several human students and faculty members resembling ponies in Equestria, including her friends Applejack (Silver), Eeyore (Goofy), Fluttershy (Cream), Piglet (Mickey Mouse), Pinkie Pie (Vector), Tigger (Bugs Bunny), Rainbow Dash (Knuckles), Rarity (Shadow) and Rabbit (Donald Duck). She befriends the five girls and there toy animals and a rabbit, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset created between them during her tenure as Canterlot High's school bully. Twilight and Pooh discovers that the crown has been confiscated by Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant for the elected Princess of the upcoming Fall Formal. Twilight and Pooh decides to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset, the reigning formal princess, to retrieve the crown. Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight and Pooh's campaign first by uploading a humiliating online video of Twilight and Pooh behaving like a pony and a bear, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry (Sally Acorn), help counter these ploys and improve Twilight and Pooh's popularity among the students. Twilight and Pooh wins the formal election and the crown, but Sunset steals it after threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. When Sunset attacks Twilight and Pooh, her friends race to save her, evoking the crown's magic that protects them and temporarily gives them pony-like attributes. The magic of their friendship reverts Sunset to her human form and breaks her spell on the other students. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight and Pooh asks ther friends to look after Sunset in her absence. Twilight and Pooh spends time celebrating with her friends at the formal before she and Spike take the crown through the portal, which closes behind them. Twilight, Pooh and Spike return to Equestria, transforming back into their original forms and reuniting with their Ponyville friends. Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog as Twilight Sparkle *Roger Rabbit as Winnie the Pooh *Miles "Tails" Prower as Spike *Silver as Applejack *Goofy as Eeyore *Knuckles as Rainbow Dash *Shadow as Rarity *Daffy Duck as Rabbit *Cream as Fluttershy *Mickey Mouse as Piglet *Vector as Pinkie Pie *Bugs Bunny as Tigger *Blaze the Cat as Princess Celestia *Breezie as Princess Luna *Vanilla as Princess Cadance *Amy Rose as Sunset Shimmer *Sally Acorn as Flash Sentry Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls